Mi destino eres tú
by mirnachibi
Summary: Despues de ser capturado Loki causa su muerte. Thor devastado busca recuperar el alma de quien ama, pero no puede evitar ahogarse en problemas, no tiene un plan, pero planea no volver a cometer los errores del pasado que lo llevaron a dejar que la vida de su hermano se le escapara. ThorXLoki. (Historia situada despues de Avengers).
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos los lectores! Les aviso que esta historia se ubica después de Avengers.**

**Aclaraciones: Este capítulo no contiene casi nada de romance, es el prologo de la historia.**

**Los personajes no son míos son propiedad de Marvel y los Nórdicos. **

**Contiene ThorXLoki**

**Espero disfruten la historia.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Prólogo**

Después de que Loki y Thor salieran de Midgard llegaron con ayuda del Tesseract a Asgard, el mayor de ambos tomo las esposas del otro y lo jalo para que le siguiera a su juicio, pero Loki cayó de rodillas estaba demasiado lastimado por la pelea que había enfrentado contra los humanos, el se odiaba por demostrar semejante debilidad pero una de sus rodillas dolía y sangraba. Thor preocupado por no haber notado aquello trato de ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Puedes llegar hasta el palacio? a su hermano menor.

Loki hizo una expresión de molestia, pues no podía responder a la pregunta con el bozal de su boca, Thor lo noto, estaba dispuesto a quitarle esa herramienta represora, pero titubeo, no sabía si era lo correcto, al final se decidió por quitárselo, después de todo ya no podía huir en esas condiciones.

Loki soltó un quejido y con sus aun aprisionadas muñecas acerco sus manos para frotarse la mandíbula. -Thor ¿sabes que me aprisionaran no es así?-. El mayor asintió.-Entonces sabes que vivimos alrededor de cinco mil años…Thor quiero pedirte un último favor-.

Thor no pudo evitar sentirse mal, su hermano se veía devastado, debía llevarlo a juicio, sin embargo la esperanza de que el hermano que una vez conoció había desaparecido, con quien había jugado y crecido, para él ya no estaba ahí, solo era un viejo amigo al que escuchaba. -Loki, te escuchare pero no puedo darte mi palabra, no hare nada que dañe a alguien-.

Loki no pudo evitar reír por el comentario, su brutal hermano ahora era más humano que nadie. -Thor quiero me asesines, no estoy dispuesto a pasar una eternidad en prisión-.

Thor tartamudeo, semejante propuesta no era algo que el esperara. -Thor puedes tomartelo como una venganza por la Tierra o por haberte separado de la mujer mortal o si lo prefieres por haber mentido con respecto a la vida de Odín, tú decide-.

-No Loki, no puedo hacerte eso, una vez te creí muerto, no estoy dispuesto a pasar eso nuevamente-.

-No actúes como si te importara, porque si fuese así….-.

-¡Loki silencio! No lo hago por ti, lo hago por mí, no soportaría perderte-. Thor levanto Mjolnir y sujeto a Loki para llevárselo al consejo, el menor cerro sus ojos fuerte y luego volvió la vista al paisaje que se cernía sobre él, se despedía de los últimos tragos de libertad que tendria.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando la junta del consejo termino, Odín dio el veredicto se había decretado como Loki predijo que permaneciera encerrado por el resto de su vida, Loki frunció el ceño enfadado y mientras maldecía al padre de todo esperando hacerlo rabiar y cambiar su decisión solo obtuvo como respuesta que fuese escoltado hasta su celda, para su suerte seria un guardia y la nueva líder de la guardia real.

-Hola Sif-. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, ahora estaba agradecido con el iluso de Thor que le había quitado el bozal.-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-.

Sif molesta por su comentario no quiso responder. -Thor ya debió informarte sobre la humana Jane-. Exclamo con diversión Loki, su plan tomaba forma, capto la rabia en la mirada de la mujer.-Cuando éramos niños siempre creí que serías tu su esposa, lamento haberme equivocado, pero si te sirve de consuelo la prefiero a guerrera bastante molesta lo golpeo en el rostro, en el suelo Loki no dejo de mirarla.- Ahora tu eterno romance termino por tu cobardía-. Sif aun mas enojada le dirigió un puñetazo, pero Loki lo esquivo, lo cual la molesto aun más y termino por desenvainar su espada.

-Loki le hare un favor a Asgard al asesinarte-. Loki sonrió por el comentario, había funcionado a la perfección, Sif empuño la espada y la clavo en el abdomen del pelinegro, que cayó de rodillas, saco su espada del cuerpo de Loki y la agito para deshacerse de la sangre, luego volvió a enfundarla y se fue del lugar con lagrimas en su mirada, Loki había herido su corazón moribundo de amor.

Loki permaneció en el suelo con una mueca de dolor que alterno con una sonrisa, sujeto su abdomen esperando atenuar el dolor pero mientras mas corría su sangre mas en paz se sentía, finalmente noto que su sangre lejos de coagular seguiría escapando, así que con su mano ensangrentada dibujo un circulo en el piso y una flecha que le atravesaba y se acomodo en el muro del pasillo en el que estaba, cerro sus ojos y espero lo que tanto anhelaba, la muerte.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thor quería buscar a su hermano pedirle perdón, por no poder cumplir con su último deseo, camino a través de los pasillos en dirección a los calabozos cuando en su camino noto una salpicadura de sangre, entonces el temor abordo su cuerpo y giro el pasillo, ahí estaba Loki recostado en el mármol con una sonrisa en sus labios, corrió a tomarlo en sus brazos, le estrujo y lloro, clamo piedad por los Dioses y perdón por no haber notado los gritos de ayuda de Loki, si hubiese sido mejor hermano, si no hubiera estado ocupado en sus prácticas, si hubiera hablado mas con él, finalmente sujeto la mano teñida en rojo de su hermano y la beso, el sabor metálico se apodero de sus labios y las lagrimas se lo llevaron, luego noto en el suelo un dibujo, recostó el cuerpo de su hermano y miro aquel símbolo dibujado en sangre, paso su mano por él y lo borro.

-De nada-. Exclamo Thor mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba de regreso a su habitación, aquel símbolo significaba gracias, cuando eran niños habían ideado un código secreto, era parte de sus travesuras de infancia, evidentemente el mensaje era para Thor, nadie más que ellos dos sabía que era.

Al llegar a su habitación se limpio el rostro, se coloco su armadura y tomo a Mjolnir. Camino con grandes zancadas hasta el Bifrost, donde encontró a Heimdall a quien grito por ayuda.

-Necesito ir con Hela*-. Pedía Thor.

-No puedes ir allá probablemente no regreses-. Negó el noble con decisión.

-Necesito traerlo de vuelta, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad-. Heimdall suspiro y termino cediendo, permitió que Thor llegara al reino de Hela.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thor había llegado a un lugar muy árido, el olor era una especie de combinación entre azufre y metal, pero no se veía nada que lo produjera, en realidad no veía nada, caminó un rato por el lugar, no tenia dirección, solo tenía un propósito. Luego de muchos pasos sintió una especie de corriente helada que le causo exhalar y le permitió ver su propio aliento, la temperatura había descendido notablemente.

-¿Qué trae al futuro soberano de Asgard?-. Una voz femenina llego a los oídos de Thor.

-Vengo a hacer un trato contigo Hela-.

Una ligera nube se manifestó y comenzó a materializarse en una mujer, era muy hermosa, su piel tan pálida contrastaba con su oscuro cabello y sus ojos eran una especie de verde acuoso muy claro le figuraron el color de su alma. Thor imaginaba a la gran Hela más intimidante, pero lo único que le asusto fue el poder que en verdad ella llegaría a tener.

-No puedo alargar la vida de la humana Jane-. Thor se sintió insultado por el comentario.

-No vengo por ella-. Bufó molesto.

-¡Ah! ¿ Entonces tu corazón desea a alguien más?-. La joven camino a su alrededor y acaricio su mejilla suavemente.

-Quiero de vuelta a mi hermano-. La decisión en su tono enojo a la mujer.

-¡Todo aquel que haya muerto me pertenece!-. El timbre seductor de su voz cambio a uno sepulcral y apretó fuertemente la barbilla de Thor mirándole a los ojos.

-No puedo volver sin él-. Hela se rio por el comentario, toco el pecho del rubio y lo presiono.

-Tu vida por la de él-. Thor no sabía que decir.- Tu corazón se arrepiente ¿no es así?, trataste de olvidarlo con la humana y ahora te castigas por nunca haberle mencionado que lo amas-.

-No puedo volver sin el-. Comento triste el rubio.-Hela ¿podrías pedirme otra cosa?-.

-Thor no me agrada tu actitud, en realidad anhelo tu alma, pero te hare un favor-. La mujer se alejo violentamente de Thor y colocando una de sus manos en la cadera le miro desafiante.-Al ser un guerrero irás al Valhala al morir, pero como no se ha cumplido el Raknarok estas condenado a reencarnar hasta que se cumpla, este es mi trato Thor Odinson, cuando mueras vendrás conmigo-.

-Pero eso significa que no lo volveré a ver-.

-¿Qué es la vida sin sacrificios?, tu decide: una vida entera con él o esperar varias vidas para que se vuelvan a encontrar, sumándole la idea de que no te desprecie-. La mujer extendió su mano Thor la tomo, había aceptado el trato, desde la mano de Hela una luz morada nació y recorrió la mano de Thor hasta su antebrazo y desaparecer en su armadura.-Es un trato hijo de Odín-.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

***Hela: Diosa nórdica del inframundo, es quien se hace cargo de los muertos.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, me he emocionado mucho haciéndolo, mañana tengo dos exámenes pero no podía estudiar en paz sin escribir la idea…sin más me despido y agradezco los reviews!**

**Hasta luego!**


	2. Hay que arriesgarse para triunfar

**Aclaraciones: **

**Esta historia se ubica después de Avengers.**

**Los personajes no son míos son propiedad de Marvel y los Nórdicos. **

**Contiene ThorXLoki**

**Ahora si tiene romance, bueno la verdad es que es muy meloso, creo que me dio diabetes mientras lo escribía xD! **

**Espero disfruten la historia.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En la vida hay que arriesgarse para triunfar**

_Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado._

_William Shakespeare_

A menudo me preguntaba por qué no sentía el calor paternal que leía en los libros, me sentía agobiado, desde pequeño note que no encaje, no era un tonto, bien quise solucionarlo a mi manera a tal punto que salió de mi control.

Perdóname Thor

Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes, mientras mi dolor por el cariño que me faltaba de quienes quería me cegaba, tú siempre estuviste ahí, dándome el cariño que no te pedí nunca y siendo incondicional a cambio de nada.

En verdad lo siento, Thor

Cuando al final busque tu amor fue solo engaño, supongo que debes estar cansado de mí, al menos yo lo estaría, a veces la carencia ciega a la abundancia, no tenía el cariño de Padre pero tenía el tuyo, soy un total invidente.

Ahora tenía mi mente en claro pero el valle en el que me encontraba parecía no terminar, la noción del tiempo para mi despareció y la ubicación también, no podía distinguir la posición del sol, no sabía dónde estaba el Este ni el Oeste, solo sabía que frente a mi había un riachuelo que fluía constante.

"¿Loki?"

La voz me pareció tan familiar pero era lejana, busque su origen y termine corriendo en su búsqueda, atravesé el rio y mis pies se mojaron pero no sentí la humedad, pare en seco y mire mi reflejo.

"¿Loki puedes oírme?"

La frustración se apodero de mí, trate de responder y decir que si me encontraba ahí pero mi voz no salió, intente nuevamente, quería ser escuchado, quería que me encontraras.

"Loki por favor responde"

La desesperación corrió por mi cuerpo, quería sentir mi voz rasgar mi garganta por lo fuerza de mi grito, no lo lograba y mi coraje se quedo dentro, caí al suelo y golpee el agua del rio, salpicaba y mojaba pero no la sentía, no sentía humedad ni frio, ya no sabía qué hacer.

"¡Loki!, Loki vamos responde"

Sentí humedecer mis ojos, apreté mi mandíbula para impedir el sentimiento mas ya era tarde, una lágrima corrió fugaz a través de mi mejilla.

-¡Thor! ¡Escúchame aquí estoy!-. Clame mientras frustrado permanecía en el rio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las grietas en las pared propiciadas por el puño de Thor era muy grandes, pero no tantas como la desesperación que había en él, había hecho un trato con Hela y sin embargo Loki permanecía inmóvil en su cama.

-¡Loki!-. Sollozo sin consuelo mientras se acomodaba en su lecho, cansado de intentar volvió a tomar la mano de Loki, se suponía que debía funcionar con sujetar su mano y llamarlo por su nombre, pero lo había intentado ya por varias horas sin ningún resultado favorable, después de todo su cuerpo cansado cedió, termino dormido al lado del Dios del engaño.

Los parpados de Loki comenzaron a moverse, sus cejas se movieron ligeramente y su mano sujeto fuerte a la de su hermano mayor. El pelinegro despertó de golpe y rápidamente tomo una bocanada de aire. Se hiperventilo unos segundos mientras algunas gotas de sudor recorrieron su rostro y con la mirada busco identificar su ubicación, sin mucho esfuerzo notó que estaba en la habitación de Thor, trato de limpiar su rostro con su mano derecha pero esta no respondió, se encontraba atrapada, la miro y noto que ahí junto con su mano estaba la del rubio que lo sujetaba y dormía a su lado, sintió un enorme alivio invadirlo, suspiro y se recostó.

-Thor-. Llamo suavemente al Dios del trueno. -Thor despierta-.

El aludido despertó y miro frente a él al Dios del engaño, lo que tanto espero, sonrió complacido y abrazo a Loki sin dejarle opción de corresponderle o huir.

-Pensé que en verdad no deportarías, creí que jámas volvería a escuchar tu voz ni ver vida en tus ojos-. Loki se sentía un poco incomodo, esta clase de demostración no iba con él, sin embargo se sentía feliz.

-Thor yo, también yo te he extrañ de dar unas palmaditas en la enorme espalda del rubio.- Entonces Sif no me ha hecho su trabajo bien-. Exclamo molesto el menor.

Thor se separo del abrazo con Loki y le sujeto ambos hombros para verlo a los ojos.- Es mejor así, si hubieras muerto no se que habría hecho-.

Thor cayó presa del arma a la que tanto acudía Loki, opto por mentirse así mismo y a los demás, así tal vez disfrutaría mas su vida al lado del otro, así no despertaría la compasión o lastima del Dios del engaño, así se olvidaría del trato con Hela.

Loki suspiro, en verdad se decepciono de su plan fallido y extendió sus manos.-Ponme las esposas y llévame de una buena vez a prisión-.

Thor por una vez en mucho tiempo tenía un plan en verdad no dejaría a su hermano en una celda para que terminara encontrando otra manera de escapar o morir. El Dios del trueno se puso de pie y cargo a su hermano en brazos. -Vámonos no planeo dejarte aquí-.

Loki forcejeo un poco pero fue nada comparado con la fuerza del rubio, quiso quejarse pero el otro cubrió su boca. -Escúchame Loki escaparemos de Asgard , pero necesito de tu ayuda-. Loki se sorprendió bastante por el comentario, no puedo evitar levantar sus cejas.

-Pronto llegaremos a los pasillos del palacio, Padre cree que has muerto-. Thor dejo a Loki ponerse de pie.-Tendremos que fingir que en verdad mueres, ¿puedo confiar en ti?-.

Loki sacudió su ropa, como quitándose la suciedad de Thor.- Thor estamos hablando de mi libertad por supuesto que sí-. La seguridad lleno el cuerpo del Dios del trueno.-Entonces escúchame atentamente, necesito que con tu magia hagas un doble tuyo al cual me encargare de llevar a la ceremonia por tu descanso, tú debes aguardar a mi terminar de decir esto Loki hizo una mueca de incomodidad. -Thor puedo irme solo, no necesito de tu guía para huir-.

Aquel comentario fue un trago amargo para el rubio. -No iras solo porque yo también quiero ir contigo-. Loki quiso responder pero Thor nuevamente actuó primero, coloco ambos brazos contra la pared dejando al menor acorralado entre yo siempre… coloco su dedo índice en los labios de Thor para callarlo.

-Por ahora yo quiero hablar-. La voz autoritaria callo a Thor.-Tengo que disculparme contigo por no valorarte e incluso despreciarte, mientras pensé que al fin había muerto tuve un sueño, sabes Thor en verdad creí que era el más allá y sabes a ¿quién fue que escuche?, a ti, de todas las personas que he conocido solo tu voz fue la que me hizo despertar, perdón por no haberte notado antes-. La sinceridad de aquellas palabras conmovieron al rubio quien se deshizo de la mano de Loki para besarlo en los labios, el menor no mostro resistencia y Thor lo presiono mas contra el muro, le cautivo el olor del menor, acaricio uno de sus mechones oscuros y se separo del rostro de Loki para poder tomar un poco de aire. El hechicero sostuvo firmemente su mirada escarlata con la del mayor y le empujo por el pecho.-Te esperare-. Clamo firmemente mientras con un ligero movimiento de su mano derecha apareció otra imagen idéntica a la de él. –Thor ahí está mi copia ante ti, espero la cuides bien-.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El transcurso de ese día estaba por terminar la luz en el reino de Asgard se iba lentamente y con ella la distancia entre la tierra y el mar que llevaba el barco, aquella nave llevaba el cuerpo de Loki, quien muerto desaparecía en la distancia para después arder en fuego gracias a la flecha que se lanzo en su dirección. Un funeral Vikingo era lo que presencio Thor al lado de sus padres y amigos, trato de fingir dolor, pero la felicidad lo albergaba en verdad saber que podría escapar con el verdadero Loki lo mantenía eufórico por dentro.

La ceremonia termino y trato de irse adolorido a su habitación, al ingresar a la misma se encontró con Loki quien dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, aquella escena le causo una sonrisa, camino sigilosamente hasta el menor y lo beso en los labios.

-¿Ya estoy descansando en paz?-. Pregunto sarcástico el menor que despertó por el beso.

-Sí, ahora solo tenemos que llegar al Tesseract sin que nadie nos vea-.

-Pan comido-. Respondió Loki mientras guiñaba uno de sus ojos, se puso de pie y con su magia se transformo en Fandral, uno de los amigos de Thor-.-¿Qué tal?-.

-Me gusta más tu cabello negro-. Loki sonrió y tomo la mano de Thor para jalarlo fuera de la habitación.

Ya bastante entradas las horas de la noche en el palacio solo quedaba la guardia nocturna merodeando los pasillos, Thor y Loki los atravesaban tratando de evitarlos cuando ya solo faltaban algunas recamaras más que atravesar escucharon algunas voces acercarse y buscaron donde esconderse pero no tuvieron tiempo y vieron como Sif y Frigga venían conversando, su madre les saludo y siguieron por su camino. Thor exhalo pesadamente, la habían librado por ahora, pero después tal vez no.

Ambos Dioses continuaron su travesía hasta llegar al Tesseract.-Thor-. Exclamo Loki con apariencia de Fandral.-¿Estás seguro de querer traicionar tu hogar por un criminal de guerra?-.

Thor sonrió cálidamente y le abrazo tiernamente.-Ya me ha tomado bastante tiempo darme cuenta de lo que siento como para desperdiciar mas de mi vida sin ti-.

Loki sintió humedecer sus ojos, volvió a su forma y correspondió al abrazo.-Eres un idiota sentimental-.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy, tengo que agradecer por su apoyo y entusiasmo con la historia, por ahora es miel sobre hojuelas pero tengo un problema de auto sabotaje, así que no se sorprendan si en el siguiente capítulo me comporto como una maldita desalmada xD … Espero hayan disfrutado la historia!**

**Hasta luego! :D**


End file.
